Hechos el uno para el otro
by Natma
Summary: "En ese entonces no podía concebir el hecho de amar a otro hombre, no entraba esa idea en su cabeza."... " - Solo dime que no te molesta -"..." Kami lo quiso así, la hizo para él y a él lo hizo para ella."


Hechos el uno para el otro

_Placer_

_Solo esa palabra podía describir la sensación que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que él la tocaba. Sus manos expertas parecían estar en todos lados, acariciando lentamente la suave piel que se encontraba expuesta. Comenzó a depositar cortos besos en el cuello femenino para luego trazar un camino con su lengua. Los suspiros de la chica no se hicieron esperar._

_Las caricias se hacían más íntimas, llevó una mano hacia el interior del muslo y lo acarició con lentitud hasta llegar al centro de excitación de la joven. Introdujo un dedo en su cavidad, logrando hacerla estremecer._

_-Sa..Sasuke - Pronunció entrecortadamente, dejándose llevar por el placer._

_Él la contemplo por un instante. Sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta, incitándolo a besarla. Su rosada cabellera esparcida por las sabanas, su cuerpo bañado en sudor, al igual que el de él. Se acerco a sus labios, rozándolos. _

_-Sakura - Susurró sobre ellos. Sus brazos se enroscaron en torno al cuello del chico y lo acercó más a ella. Lamió, mordisqueo y succionó su labio inferior mientras él introducía un segundo dedo dentro de ella._

_Amor_

_Si. Lo amaba profundamente. Como dicen, amar a alguien es enamorarse de esa persona todos los días; eso le pasaba a ella. Cada día que pasaba, cada vez que lo veía, se enamoraba perdidamente de él, y lo amaba aún más si es que eso era posible._

_Sabía que no podría vivir sin él, que sus ojos jamás mirarían a alguien más y que en su corazón no habría nunca espacio para ningún otro que no fuera él. _

_Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre la cima de uno de sus senos, lamiéndolo con maestría y delicadeza mientras el otro era atendido por sus hábiles dedos, presionando levemente. Se arqueó permitiéndole un mayor acceso. _

_Sabía que nadie podría hacerla sentir tanto y tantas cosas a la vez, como él lo hacía. Ambos encajaban perfectamente, eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas, siempre pensaba que Kami los había hecho precisamente el uno para el otro._

_-Te amo - Susurró jadeando. De pronto, sintió como se quedaba corta al decir eso. Si hubiera un término más grande, más fuerte que amar, lo usaría sin duda. _

_-Y yo a ti, Sakura - Volvió a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. Gemidos y gruñidos morían en la garganta del otro. - Quiero hacerte feliz - exclamó con voz ronca. _

_- Ya lo soy._

_-Cásate conmigo - Dijo repentinamente ocasionando el asombro de pelirrosa. Sonó más a una orden que a una petición. Pero qué mas daba, sabia que no daría una negativa por respuesta. Lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas, todo se tornaba cada vez más perfecto._

_-S… Si - Musitó emocionada, casi sin voz - Si - Exclamo esta vez más fuerte. - ¡Oh, Sasuke! Yo… no puedo… creerlo - Más lágrimas saladas empaparon su rostro. Sasuke se encargo de eliminarlas con sus labios y volvió a besarla, deleitándose con su sabor._

_Ya no podía aguantar, toda esa felicidad acumulada en su estómago generaba una gran presión. Retiró los dedos del interior de la chica y llevo su miembro en lugar de estos. La penetro de una vez y su excitación se elevó al escuchar los gemidos de Sakura, gemidos que solo él podría provocar._

- Sakura, despierta - Susurró en su oído - De verdad eres perezosa.

-¿A quién… llamas perezosa? - Dijo en medio de un bostezo mientras frotaba sus ojos. Los abrió y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sasuke, era hermoso despertar así, entre sus brazos, todos los días.

-A ti - Acerco más su estrecha cintura a él y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios. - ¿Qué estabas soñando? - Una pícara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ya tenía una idea.

-Etto… yo - Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Dirigió su mirada al delicado anillo dorado que adornaba su dedo anular. 8 meses, 12 días y 9 horas de casados y seguía siendo tan inocente como antes, o al menos eso parecía. - Estaba soñando con… con el día en que me propusiste casamiento. -

-Ah - Su mirada se tornó divertida - ¿Te gustaría refrescarme la memoria? Es que no lo recuerdo bien. -

-Pues tendrás que acordarte porque no obtendrás nada de mi - Exclamó dramatizando un falso enojo. -

-¿A no? - Sonrió llevando sus labios al cuello de su esposa.

-N… No - Contesto con dificultad. El aire comenzaba a faltarle debido a las caricias de su marido.

-A mi me parece todo lo contrario - Dijo con su voz ronca.

Todo era tan extraño. Se sentía feliz, feliz de una vez. Sabia que no lo merecía, que no la merecía a ella; era un demonio, un ser sin alma, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?. La amaba demasiado, no podría alejarse de nuevo, aunque se lo propusiera. Ella era la que lo mantenía en vida, ya que su existencia no tenia ningún valor en ese mundo. Ella era su alma. Además, Kami lo quiso así, la hizo para él y a él la hizo para ella. Aunque nunca había creído mucho en ese concepto de "Almas gemelas", sí podía decir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- Yo… yo no estoy haciendo nada. Eres… Eres tú el que me acosa. -Estaba a punto de mandar su poco autocontrol al diablo. Recordó su sueño y su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta que le dolieron las mejillas y se le iluminaron los ojos. Que equivocada que estaba.

En ese entonces no podía concebir el hecho de amar a otro hombre, no entraba esa idea en su cabeza. Ahora sabia que si podía compartir su corazón, pero Sasuke no debía enterarse, nadie podía decírselo, si alguien se atrevía, se encargaría de torturarlo con sus propias manos. Ella misma se lo diría cuando fuera el momento.

Se separó un poco y lo miro a los ojos. Tenía que decírselo, no podía retrasarlo más, se daría cuenta de todas formas. Tomó aire y se abrazó a él. - Sasuke-kun -

-Hmm - Ese tono de voz, seguramente iba a pedirle un favor.

-Tengo antojo de cerezas - Soltó de golpe y lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

Sasuke se quedó meditando lo que había dicho. Tenía antojo de cerezas, está bien, luego iría a la tienda y compraría unas cuan… Momento, su mente calló y el silencio se hizo presente. Su corazón dejó de latir por un minuto y cesó de respirar. Apretó con fuerza el agarre que tenía sobre Sakura. Primero vómitos, luego extraños mareos y ahora antojos… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La alejó unos centímetros para verla de frente.

- Sakura - Ella acortó la distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

- Solo dime que no te molesta - Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Estás loca? - Puso una mano a cada lado de su rostro y volvió a acercarla a él. - Yo te amo - Hizo que se incorporara con él y la miro directamente a los ojos, los cuales se encontraban llenos de lágrimas. Colocó una mano en su vientre -Te amo y no sabes lo feliz que soy… no sabes lo feliz que me haces, Sakura.

-Sasuke - Lo miró fijamente y pudo notar en sus ojos un brillo especial. No era igual al brillo que tenían cuando se enfrentaba a un reto, desafiante, o cuando la miraba libidinosamente… Era diferente. Ternura, cariño, amor, felicidad, asombro y más... Una gran mezcla de sensaciones. Parecía que estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

Enredó las manos en su cabello y continuaron besándose. No necesitaban más palabras, no había nada más que decir. Sabían que no sería sencillo, era algo totalmente nuevo para ellos, la más difícil misión de todas… pero la mas bella. Una misión que duraría toda la vida y la que estaban seguros que podrían sobrellevar.

Después de todo, habían sido hechos para eso. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, con todo lo que eso implica, lograrían superarlo todo, llegarían a ser los mejores padres, apoyándose. Ya que por eso _estaban hechos el uno para el otro._

-No te olvides de las cerezas…- Dijo entre besos aún pegada a él.

FIN

**N/A **

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi corta historia, que para mi no esta muy bien, ni la forma en la que empieza ni el desenlace, pero bueno :P.

Es mi primer fic Sasusaku y el primero que termino y publico en general.

Espero que a pesar de no ser "el gran fic" les haya gustado y que por favor me digan si encuentran algún error.

Sus crítcas me servirán de mucho para ir creciendo como escritora y agradeceria mucho que se tomaran un tiempito para enviarme un Review, aunque no están obligados claro :)

Bueno, nos veremos luego en otro fic.

¡Saludos!

Misaki Saotome ~


End file.
